The doctor and the bat
by Kixen
Summary: A response to a personal challenge by fan or rongo. Harley quinn if released from Arkham after being found sane. However, the rest of Gotham isn't as forgiving as she would hoped. Will Harley stay good, or will the world cause her to go mad again? Rated T
1. Free at last

I don't own Batman or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy chapter one of the Doctor and the Bat.

Harley's POV

I couldn't believe it. Even though I had made mistakes in my past, I had done the one thing I thought I would never do. Be found sane by Arkham stands. This meant that I would finally have my freedom. Fortune has finally smiled down upon me.

"Ms. Quinn you are free to go now. Do you want to keep your old clothes?" The prison guard asked.

"I can't take them with me, but I would like for you to pu them someplace safe so I can take them on a later date.. I want them as a reminder not to go down that path again." I said as I walked out the gates of Arkham for hopefully the last time.

While I was happy that I had my freedom, I then remembered the problems I now had. What would I do for a job and a place to live? I knew it would be difficult to get one of the two let alone both of them since I made some bad choices.

'Harley you were able to get a job before this, and you can get one again!' I told myself as I went to an agency that was looking for a psychogist and I knew I had everything they wanted an more.

As I walked in to the agency I had a feeling that things were going to get bad in there, but I ignored that feeling and told myself 'Harley you can do this, this job is already yours, you are just here to prove it.'

"Hello welcome to Gotham medical center, I am Jenny Stone how may I help you?" The woman at the receptionist desk asked.

"I saw that you were looking for a psychologist. Well I am a certified Psychologist with a PhD in this area." I said with pride.

"Well that is good, but you will have to get yourself an appointment Ms... Quinn Harley Quinn." I said causing almost everyone who knew of my past to scream in panic.

"Please don't hurt us please I will do anything." The receptionist said with fear in her voice.

"Calm down I am not going to hurt you. That crazy mad woman who worked with the Joker is now dead. Right now I just want to make myself a fresh start." I said trying to calm the woman down.

Sadly for me the manager came downstairs when I guess he heard the screaming and when he saw me he too began to freaked out.

"I am the owner of this building and business, and right now I want you off of my property!" The man said with fear in his voice.

The man in general looked to be in his 30's. He looked to be 6 feet 5, Had a red beard and wore a black business suit.

"I understand sir I will leave your building this instant." I said in a defeated tone as I walked out the building.

The next couple of businesses weren't so forgiving either. Most of them gave me the boot when I told them my name, One even went as far as picking me up by my shirt and pants and tossing me out on my butt.

"After what you did, they should have let you rot in Arkham you crazy bitch!" The man who threw me out on my butt said.

'Getting a job isn't as easy as it was before I made my mistake several years back.' I said to myself and I walked down the street.

I continued walking not paying attention to where I was going. I was so drowned in self pity that I didn't notice the light had changed and as result I almost got hit by a car that is until the car stopped.

"Ma'am you should really pay attention to where you are going. You almost became road kill." Said an older man I recognized.

After I went back to the side of the street I was on, I watched as the car went to the front of Wanye enterprises and then the older man opened the door. Out of the door came the man that every woman in Gotham was trying to get their teeth or fangs into Bruce Wayne. Hoping to get a better look at him I got to the other side of the street and I got there just in time for him to stop me.

"Hello there Mr. Wayne how are things going for you?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh Hello there Ms. Quinn, my day was going alright until I saw you about to get hit by my car." Bruce said in a calm tone.

"You know me Mr. Wayne? I am so flattered. I am sorry about that though, It is just that I haven't been having to much luck with work since I have a bad past." I said in a sad tone.

"Of course I know you both the good and the bad. As for a job, we do have an opening for what you specialize in besides crime." Bruce said in a calm manner.

"I don't specialize in crime anymore, but are you saying you are willing to give me a job even though I have a bad past?" I ask with hope in my voice.

"I believe in second chances Mr. Quinn. I may be a business man, but I am not a cold hearted one. You can ask any of my employees and they will tell you that I care about my team." Mr. Wayne said with a smile.

"Oh Thank you, Mr. Wanye, you don't know how happy that makes me!" I said while kissing him on the cheek.

I then realized that I went to far and decide to beg him now to take back his offer but he just waved it off and smiled.

"It is ok Ms. Quinn, I know I just made your day by giving you a job. I will fill out all the needed paperwork on my end by tonight and I want you to start tomorrow at 8 AM do I make myself clear?" Bruce said in a calm but commanding tone.

"Yes Mr. Wayne and I know I said it before but thank you." I said again.

"You are very welcome. Well I need to get to my work come inside and I will have Stan get you the needed paperwork so you can be put on our payroll." Bruce said as we walked inside his building.

I still couldn't believe that Mr. Wayne was helping me by giving me a job. As I went inside the building for once everyone who looked at me gave me a friendly face as they did Mr. Wayne.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." One of his many employees said.

"Hey there Mr. Wayne glad to see you in good health." Said another.

"Good day Mr. Wayne who is this lovely female that is with you? Could it be that Mr. Wayne has time for a dating life?" Said a third.

"No she isn't my girlfriend, she is going to be the company new psychologist starting tomorrow. So if anyone needs someone to talk about any problems they are having you can come to her." Bryce said in a cool tone.

'This is a dream come true. Now all I need is to find myself a home and I can get my life completely back on track.' I thought with a sweet smile on my face.

"I will see you later Ms. Quinn. Stan will you please give Ms. Quinn the needed paperwork to fill out?" Bruce said in a calm manner.

"Yes sir. Mr. Wayne it would be my pleasure." Stan said as Mr. Wayne went upstairs on the elevator.

Stage out.

I am making this story for one reason. It was a challenge that I accepted from a user. I apologize in advance if the characters seem OOC but I haven't watched Batman (The older ones) in years and I am working with limited knowledge. fan boy of rongo I hope you like this one. R and R people.


	2. A blast from her past

I don't own Batman or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owners. Enjoy Part two of the doctor and the bat.

Wayne enterprises one week later Harley POV

It has been a week since I began working for my guardian angel Bruce Wayne. I still can't believe he willingly gave me a job out of the kindness of his heart. It was at that moment when my fifth patient of the Day came in. She was a red head with green eyes and was wearing green lipstick. She wore a red top, and had on a green skirt with matching high heels.

"Good morning Mrs. Anderson what seems to be troubling you today?" I asked.

"I will tell you what. I work hard to support my Family since he got laid off. I even took double shifts here to bring in extra money to feed my family and what do I find out? I find him messing around with the woman next door!" The woman said upset.

"I see, so that is what has you on edge today since yesterday you seemed a lot calmer." I said.

"What makes it worse is that he has been cheating on me for the past three years and I didn't have a real clue. Does this make me a bad person?" She asked me.

"No it just means that your husband was most likely looking for something that you weren't giving him so he went elsewhere to someone who would." I said in a normal tone while taking down my notes.

As Mrs. Anderson continued to talk to me, it made me remember why I got into my original line of work in the first place. I got paid to listen to other people's problems and while some of them were dull others were quite Juicy.

"I have to ask you Ms. Quinn what would you have done if the script was flipped?" Mrs. Anderson asked me.

"If I was in your shoes I would get a divorce and move on. I am a beautiful young woman and cheating is something I wouldn't tolerate but that is just me." I said remembering that I have beauty and brains.

"Thank you Ms. Quinn I am glad you are here to listen to me." Mrs. Anderson said in a happy tone.

"I am just doing my job. If you need to talk to me again about anything you know where to find me. Now have a nice day." I said as Mrs. Anderson walled out the door.

'Honestly If it was the old me, I would have finished him off, but I can't go saying that. The last thing I need is to send someone down a path of destruction like I was once on.' I thought to myself

I then looked at my clocked and saw it was 12:30. At that moment I grabbed my lunch, and left the building. I knew I had an hour before my lunch time was over so I went to the park and sat under a tree. I was about to take a bit out of my octopus when the last person I expected to see came to me.

"Pammy what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to find you. Don't tell me you are really giving up your life of crime for a desk job." Pammy asked.

"I got out of Arkham once before and I was sent back due to a misunderstanding. This time I intend to keep my freedom. I don't care what crime you commit just leave me out of it." I said wanting to get back to my meal.

"But to answer your question yes I did. Mr Wayne pays me well enough where I can live well and not have to commit crimes, and I am not throwing away an 70 dollar an hour job to go back to Arkham!" I said with pride.

"I have done my research and most Psychologists don't get paid nearly as much as you do even with 20 years of Experience." Pammy said.

"Well most people aren't Psychologists working for Bruce Wayne. Even though Gotham is going through a second great depression, Bruce still pays everyone including myself well. I won't say anything to the cops for old times sake, but you best get out of here before you are discovered." I said in a normal tone.

"Whatever girl. I will leave you alone for now, but eventually you will miss the excitement, and crossover to the Dark side once again." Pammy said just before she left the park.

As soon as she left, I started to eat my fried octopus. Normally I wouldn't eat this kind of food, but after my second Day of work Mr. Wayne took me out to eat at one of his favorite Japanese Restaurants. Ever since I ate there I got hooked on Octopus.

'Seventy dollars an hour of honest money where I can buy whatever I want legally, or going back to a life of crime to lose my freedom at Arkham.' I thought to myself knowing that it was a no brainier.

Bruce Wayne's Mansion 7 PM Normal POV

"Master Bryce how was your day at the office?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing unusual happened today unless you count company moral being up 75% unusual." Bruce said with a smile.

"Shall I get your dinner ready Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"This just in. Gotham mint has just been robbed. The crooks who stole the loot where Rhino and a man who had a dummy in his hand. They are armed and extremely Dangerous. Police are still chasing these..." Bruce turned off the TV before the reporter could finish.

"I guess dinner will have to wait. If the police can't handle this them I guess Batman will." Bruce said as he went down to the bat cave.

Stage out

So ends part two of the doctor and the bat. Sorry for no Bruce Harley interaction in this chapter but it was needed for the plot. The next chapter will have here sometime this month. R and R people.


	3. Past versus present?

I don't own Batman or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to DC. Enjoy part three of the doctor and the bat

Scarface's Hideout 10 PM Normal POV

"Boss we got the goods just like you wanted. It was easier then taking candy from a baby!" Rhino said with a smile.

"Mr. Scarface, I don't mean to be a worry wart, but what about Batman? If I know him, he is already on to us, and is going to come up with a way to stop you." Arnold asked.

"Dummy let me worry about Batman, you just worry about not dropping me or doing something stupid!" Scarface said in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir Mr. Scarface. By the way, what do you need with those materials you had Mugsy and Rhino steal?" Arnold asked in a whimpering tone.

"Not that it is any of your business, but that material is going to be the key to being able to pull off any job we or rather I can think of. Trust me not even Batman will stand a chance against me when this masterpiece is complete!" Scarface said with a sinister smile on his wooden face.

"Mr. Scarface I am checking over the list of materials and we are missing one. Lucky I know where we can find it." Arnold said with very little spine.

"Good dummy, now all we need to do is have Rhino and Mugsy get it!"

"If you didn't hear Mr. Scarface, he said to go get the last part to make his machine operational!" Arnold said with a bit of base.

"Yes sir Mr. Scarface." Both Mugsy and Rhino said as they left the hideout.

Harley house

'Pammy is right about one thing. I do miss the excitement, but if I go back Batman will send me back to Arkham, where I will have to deal with prison all over again. I finally have my freedom, and I won't lose it again like I did the first time!' Harley said to herself as her doorbell began to ring.

Harley went to answer the door, and when she opened it the last person she wanted to see came to her door.

"You of all people what are you doing here, and how did you find me?" Harley asked with a good deal of venom in her voice.

"Harley now is that anyway to speak to your lover? I thought you would be happy to see me." Joker said with a smile.

"Happy to see you? Please after what you have done, I wanting nothing to do with you! Now if you would be so kind as to get out of my home before I call the cops!" Harley said in a extremely cold tone.

"Fine I will go, but now before I leave this with you. Remember you followed me once and you will follow me again where you believe it or not." Joker said as he left a gift box with Harley.

Harley opened the box, and was surprised at what she saw.

'It is my old costume. He must really think I would go back to him. Even if I were to go back to a life of crime, I would sooner join Pammy then him! No Harley don't even put that into the equation think of Mr. Wayne who actually believes that you can be good. He is even paying me more then the average person would.' Harley thought to herself as she shut the door and went into the bathroom.

"Don't fall for his tricks again. Follow me one shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me!" Harley said as she washed her face with cold water.

'I guess I will have to let Gotham's finest do their Job.' Harley thought as she called the police.

"Hello Gotham PD what seems is your emergency?" The phone operator asked.

"I want to report a sighting on the Joker? He just stopped by my house, and left." Harley said in a calm tone.

"Ok and who is this? give me your name, address and phone number.

"By name is Harley Quinn, I live at..." Before Harley could go on she could hear laughter in the background.

"Ok, if this is a prank phone call it isn't funny, Please leave this line open for real emergencies thank you." The operator said just before hanging up.

'Damn it you try to do the right thing and they still think you are evil. No wonder Gotham has a vigilante like batman. Wait a minute that is it. If you can't beat them join them. That could solve my boredom problem and I can still make an honest living, but I will need a new costume if I am to do so. Who knows maybe I can become Batman's new partner since his last partner left.' Harley thought to herself as she grabbed the suit Joker gave her, and threw it into the her fireplace.

Wayne Enterprises

"Here it is Mugsy, the final piece we need to finish the bosses machine. Grab it, and let get out of here before we have company!" Rhino said to his partner.

"Too late, because company is already here!" Batman said as he dropped down, and took send Mugsy flying into a wall.

"I will take care of bats, you just get what we came for!" Rhino said as he sent a punch Batman's way only for it to be dodged and countered.

Rhino was sent 3 inches back and gave batman an evil grin. Batman seeing that his offensive moves weren't going to cut it, waited for Rhino to make his next move. Rhino not wanting to disappoint picked up a large lead pipe, and threw it at batman.  
Batman dodged the pipe only to get hit by the second pipe sending him flying into a wall.

"I got what we came for Rhino, now let's get out of here!" Mugsy said as Rhino cleared a path for him and his partner to escape.

Batman not being able to move much threw a bat tracer onto Musgy's shoe just before the two of them got away leaving him alone in his own building.

'What would their boss want with a thought command mainframe? Whatever it is it can't be good no matter, once Scarface makes his move I will be ready.' Batman thought to himself as she took to the roof of his building, and followed the tracer's signal.

Stage out

Sorry for the short chapter as well as there not being any Bruce harley interaction, but this chapter was needed to shape the story. The next chapter should be up a lot sooner then this one was since I know where I want to go and how I am going to get there. R and R people.


	4. Work and a date offer?

I don't own Batman or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to the people of DC. Enjoy part four of the doctor and the bat

Wayne enterprises three days later Harley POV

I came into work with a sense of pride. Not only did I resist the Joker's poison, but even did the right thing even though the cops thought I was lying. For me this was a step in the right direction for me. When my co-workers saw me for the first time today they were kind to me and treated me like I was worth something instead of like when I first went to work at Arkham many years ago.

"Good morning Ms. Quinn ready to help us with our problems if needed?" One of my co-workers asked me.

I took a look at who said it and saw it was Fred Rogers. He was a about 5 foot 3 and had jet black hair. He was wearing a regular business suit like mostly everyone here except his suit wasn't the cleanest around.

"Good morning Mr. Rogers and yes I am ready to do what I love." I said sincerely.

"Good morning Ms. Quinn, thanks the talk yesterday it really helped me." Mrs Anderson said smiling.

"I am glad it helped you. I would love to stay here and chat, but I need to get to my office and do that." I said smiling as I went up to the Elevator to get to my office.

'Wow I never got this kind of praise from anyone not even my partners in crime. It is nice to be treated like a person and not as an insane mad woman. I will have to find a way to really thank Mr. Wayne for this.' I thought to myself as the elevator stopped at the top floor.

I walked down to the middle of the hallway and opened my office door all ready for another day at my job. I took my seat at my desk, and like every day since I started there I looked over my notes, and waited for my patients to come to me. Three hours had past rather quickly and once again I got some of my old patients along with some new ones to work with. Many of them needed help with some old or new problems which I did my best to help them with. However, out of all of them there was one that some how always managed to get under my skin each day. I heard a knock at my door, and I gave my usual come in to the person. When I saw who it was, I frowned and wished I never had said that.

'Calm down Harley for all you know today could be different. Maybe he actually has a problem for me to solve.' I thought to myself just before he spoke.

"Hello Ms. Quinn, how are you doing today doc?" The annoying man asked me.

"I am fine Mr. Manson, what can I help you with today?" I asked knowing what he wanted but hoping for once I was wrong.

"I want to know what does it take to get your phone number or at least a date with you?" Mr. Manson asked me once again.

'He is so lucky this isn't the old me. If it was I would have knocked him out cold.' I thought while deciding once again to play it by the book.

"Mr. Manson you know the it is against company policy for co-workers to date one another. Besides what you are doing is sexual harassment, and if you don't stop this right now I will report you to Mr. Wayne." I said knowing my fuse was about to be lit.

"Come on Ms. Quinn I know you have to be hard up for someone, and I doubt anyone has asked you out due to your past." Mr. Manson continued not knowing he was on thin ice.

'Yet if he knew me in my past he would have known better then to hit on me. The joker would have given him a permanent grin. Damn it I had to think of that bastard!' I thought to myself.

"I will give you one more warning Mr. Manson you are sexually harrassing me, and I don't like it at all. Now unless you have something else you need to talk about I would like it if you left my office. We don't need to waste anymore time." I said in a firm tone.

Part of me was hoping he would listen to me and leave. Even if he was hitting on me he was failing worse then the Joker would on a sanity test. However knowing how hard it was without a job I still didn't want to have to take action. However, it seems Mr. Manson wouldn't quit and once again tried hitting on me. I was about to call Mr. Wayne when by some chance he came into my office as if reading my thoughts.

"Good morning Ms. Quinn I see you are busy with a patient as usual." Mr. Wayne said while giving me a pleasent smile.

"Actually I was Reminding Mr. Manson of the policies of the work place twice." I said causing him to lose a lot of the nerve he had before.

'If he has stopped after the second time I would have let it slide. But he went for the third time and three strikes you are out.' I thought to myself as Mr. Manson tried to defend himself.

"I don't know what she is talking about Mr. Wayne. I just came here to tell her about my problems just like everyone else." Mr. Manson said trying to hide his nervous tone.

I took a look at Mr. Wayne face. I was normally good at reading people's faces and what his told me was that he was thinking about who to believe and what to do. I saw him look at me, and then look at Mr. Manson. When he was done he turned to Mr. Manson and for the first time put on a serious expression.

"Mr. Manson I have gotten several complaints about your offensive behavior in the work place from several of the females here in the past. I have also given you fair warning more then once as well. However this is the final straw. I expect your desk cleaned out before the end of the day this is your last day working for me." Mr. Wayne said in a stern tone.

'Wow Bruce actually fired him. I wasn't expecting that.' I thought to myself.

"Mr. Wayne you can't be serious. I didn't do anything wrong she is lying!" Mr. Manson said trying to sway Mr. Wayne only to fail with an F- grade.

"Ms. Quinn as been nothing but a hard worker since she got here, and hasn't gotten any complaints against her from anyone. You on the other hand have several complaints on you from several females as well as some men. All of them have very good track records. I am sorry but your time working here is up." Mr. Wayne said in a still stern tone.

"Excuse me Henry, I need you to report to Magus Manson's office. As soon as he is finished emptying out his desk I want you to escort him out the building." Mr. Wayne said in a firm tone.

I then watched as Mr. Manson with a look of defeat walk out of my office and give me a cold glare before getting out of my eye sight.

"I was going to call you since you said I could personally talk to you about any problems I was having, but what made you decide to come here yourself?" I asked while looking at my handsome employer.

'Did I just think that? Yes I did but then again what woman hasn't thought that about Bruce Wayne?' I asked myself as he spoke.

"I came down because I was watching the news and heard that the Joker has escaped. I know you and him share a past so... So what? You think I am going to go back to him or something?" I said cutting off Mr. Wayne only to realize the mistake I made.

"No I am just worried about you Ms. Quinn. I know he would come after you and try to reclaim you as his own. I just don't want to see your life messed up again because of him." Mr. Wayne said in a slightly nervous tone.

'I went off on him and he was only concerned for my safety. Smooth move Harley keep this up, and you will end up like that jerk Bruce just fired.' I thought to myself while beginning to beg for mercy.

"I am so sorry Mr. Wayne for that outburst. It is just that outside of this building most people think the worst of me for my past mistakes. I mean so I made some mistakes in the past I am only human just like everyone else." I said trying to keep myself from the unemployment line.

I then took a look at Bruce's face. He never once got upset at me. In fact if I was reading his face correctly his face had understanding and compassion written all over it.

"I completely understand Ms. Quinn. It is one of the reasons why I hired you since I believe in second chances." Mr. Wayne said trying to keep me calm.

"Well Ms. Quinn I will see you later. Keep your head up, and be safe." Mr. Wayne said as he turned around and began to walk out the door.

"Please call me Harley. I know we are in a business atmosphere, but I would prefer you to call me by my first name. Also I would like to learn about you as well Mr. Wayne. Could we do it over lunch if you aren't busy?" I said not realizing how what I asked just sounded.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I have been completely busy with my other Fanfics plus the original Idea I had for the next chapter I didn't like so I changed it to this. I once again apologize if I made either of the main characters in this fanfic out of character, but as I said before I haven't seen the show in a while and I am working with old knowledge of the show. I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will come. just know that it will come unless I forget about the site or drop dead. R and R people.


	5. Schems, revenge, and a date?

I don't own Batman or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to DC without the chance of Parole. Enjoy part 5 of the doctor and the bat.

Scarface's hideout two days later

"Boss it is finally ready. But I have to ask how is this going to make every job like taking candy from a baby?" Mugsy asked.

"Let me worry about that. I am the brains of this outfit you are just my muscle!" Scarface said with authority.

"It is best not to question the boss. He is on the level, and trust me when I say he has a plan to make every job easy he means it." Rhino said trying to reassure his partner.

"You would be wise to listen to your partner about Mr. Scarface. But I hope you don't mind me asking just how does it work?" Arnold asked.

"Dummy normally I wouldn't even bother to explain my plan to you. But since you are going to find out anyway I might as well let you know." Scarface said in his normal tone.

"The parts I had you steal for me I had my muscle build me this gaint robotic suit." Scarface said with a bit of pride.

"Wow boss it looks like a giant version of you. So that is how we are going to make every job easy like taking candy from a baby?" Mugsy asked.

"Correct you mugs. The armor is strong to resist weapons, it moves at a decent speed for it's size, and it has enough space to store all the money, and gold in Gotham in it." Scarface said with confindence.

"But what about Batman? You know he has a way for throwing a monkey wrench in any plan and hasn't failed yet." Arnold said with worry.

"Dummy if our old foe Batman gets in our way, we will just have to cause a decline in the bat population now won't we? Now get ready you mugs our fight job starts this afternoon!" Scarface said in a commanding tone.

"Oh this is going to be good. I can't wait until we make the bat go spat for the last time." Mugsy said with a smile.

At an abandoned carnival in Gotham

'I am beginning to lose my patience with Harley. She is mine and only mine! She should be here with me, not rejecting me like the plaque!' Joker thought as he looked at Harley's pet hyena's.

"I know,I know you want her back here just as much as I do. The question is how?" Joker thought wanting to find something to take his anger out on.

"Hey boss, what about her boss? I have been watching her ever since I lost my job, and it seems she has a soft spot for Bruce Wayne." Magus said in an edgar tone.

"If what you say is true, then when I get him, Harley will come back to me. Only when she does, Wayne will have a permanent smile on his face." Joker said before doing his insane laugh.

'Soon Harley you will be back where you belong, and this time I won't let you go! If I have to I will beat her in submission so she will know not to reject me again!' Joker thought himself while still laughing out loud.

'What that crazy clown doesn't know is that is done, I will use that gas to put a smile on his and Harley's faces. Once I do that, I will be rid of them and have a normal life.' Magus thought to himself.

"I don't mean to be rude boss, but what is the plan for getting Bruce Wayne here? Also don't forget about your other half that always tries to stop you." Magus said remembering Gotham's off he pay roll hero.

"Let me worry about that Magus you just make sure you don't mess up. Unless of course you want to suffer the same fate Bruce Wayne will have." Joker said in a deadly tone.

A fancy Japanese diner in Gotham at noon

Bruce Wayne, and Harley Quinn were sitting at one of the best spots that the diner could offer. Harley was enjoying the octopus she was introduced to while Bruce was eating some fresh Sushi. When the two finished their meal Harley decided to start a conversation with her boss/savior.

"So Bruce, I hope I am not going too far with this, but how is it that one of the youngest, and most successful men in Gotham is without someone?" Harley asked.

"Let's just say that my personal work keeps me from dating, as well as ruins any relationship that comes along." Bruce answered honestly.

"I see so there is more to the mystery that is Bruce Wayne. Would you mind telling me what is it that keep you so busy?" Harley asked.

"Ms. Quinn that will forever be my secret." Bruce answered causing Harley to frown.

"Ok Mr. Wayne would you and your date like dessert?" Their waiter asked.

The waiter himself was a man in his mid 30's with raven colored hair that matched his uniform. He had blue eyes, a clean cut face and a ring on his finger.

"What would you recommend?" Harley asked being a big fan of sweets.

"I myself would recommend the Mochi ice cream since it was and still is my favorite." The waiter answered.

"Bring one for each of us please, and then bring us the check." Bruce said calmly.

The waiter was about to say something when the normal TV programs changed from what they normally had to the news.

"We interrupt you normal TV programming to bring you this important news report. A gaint robot has just robbed Gotham first national bank. Police are trying to stop this machine, but they are having no success. Witnesses and police also tell us that the machine has a hostage in it's right hand which keep police from using live ammo. We will bring keep you up to date with this story for a long as we can. We not return you to your regular programming." The news anchor woman said causing Bruce and Harley to frown.

"Bruce, I hate to be end the lunch date I asked for so soon, but I need to go. Thank you for the great date. Oh and for what I had just take it from this ok?" Harley said only for Bruce to stop here.

"No Harley this one is on me. From what you told me you will be needing the money since your bank was robbed." Bruce answered while also wanting to pay the check.

"I take it you don't want dessert then?" The waiter asked.

"As much as I love dessert sorry." Harley said in a down tone.

'I am going to make who ever is working that robot suffer for not only ruining my date with Bruce, but making me miss dessert! Besides It is nice to actually spend time with a man who is not only good looking but sane. Besides his secret just leave me wanting to find out more. Hopefully... What are you thinking Harley his secret is that he is nut job like Joker is.' Harley said to herself while saying Joker's name to herself like it was the most toxic thing on the planet.

The waiter was about to chase after them when he looked on the table and saw the money for the food along with a large tip for him.

'I hope they do come back soon. It is rare when I have someone who is a good tipper.' The waiter thought to himself.

Stage out

Wow over a year since I updated? I really have to apologize to the fans of this story. As I have very limited knowledge of the personalities of these characters from the old batman animated series, and for a change I want to do a story where I keep everyone from the show in character. If I pushed any of the characters out of their characters, please let me know in the reviews so I can get them back on track. R and R people.


End file.
